


Disonancia

by STsuki



Series: Study in  Gods & Monsters [7]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Character Study, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fluff and Humor, Inappropriate Humor, M/M, Relationship Study
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23309020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STsuki/pseuds/STsuki
Summary: La curiosidad mato al gato y las discrepancias de sus Tierras al vampiro.
Relationships: Hernan Guerra/Kirk Langstrom, Kirk Langstrom & Jason Todd
Series: Study in  Gods & Monsters [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/562453
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Disonancia

El canal de noticias había sido ruido de fondo durante toda la mañana, Hernán había salido muy temprano a la fortaleza de la soledad y Kirk había ido al almacén a trabajar en sus trajes, Hernán extrañaba su ropa y Kirk estaba seguro de que si usaban sus uniformes en la misma habitación que sus homólogos las diferencias serían tan obvias que dejarían de tener que presentarse cada vez.  
  
Una puerta del almacén se abrió y una motocicleta rugió deslizándose rápidamente al área de estacionamiento que acababa de notar.

Jason bajo de ella y se quito el casco de Red Hood con un movimiento fluido.

—Hola, siento haber sido un pésimo anfitrión, tenía trabajo que hacer, pero encontré un bit de información que seguro les será útil. ¿Y Hernán?

—Fue a la fortaleza de la soledad.

—Oh, tiene años que no voy, lugar fabuloso, pero la primera vez que fui un tipo loco les arrojo plantas alienígenas de control mental a Bruce, Clark y Diana y fue un lío salvarles el trasero, solo era Robin entonces, en serio.

Jason sonrió burlón y Kirk ladeó el rostro.

—Yo no tengo petirrojos, los animales saben que hay un depredador en la sala cuando estoy cerca, su primer instinto es huir. Algunas personas también lo sienten pero la socialización les impide salir corriendo.

—El segundo impulso es atacar. ¿La socialización también se los impide?

—A la mayoría sí, lo hace. Obviamente tú no tendrías ese problema.

—Obvio porque soy el murciélago de alas torcidas del grupo.

—No, es porque no tienes miedo o por lo menos no del modo en el que lo tiene la mayoría.   
  
Jason parpadeo con una sonrisa de irónica burla.

—Eso es una forma de decirlo, me agrada, pero el punto es que descubrí que la firma de energía previa a su llegada es mágica, los transporto una explosión mágica, así que creo que su droga volátil tiene que ver con cosas místicas más que químicas.

Las cejas de Kirk se alzaron como si estuviera siendo timado.

—¿Magia?  
  
—Uh si, ¿no es común de su lado? ¿No tienen un John Constantine allá?

—Es un escritor de novelas de terror.

—Ah, bueno aquí es el maestro de las artes místicas, fui a acosar a una de sus ex y solo obtuve la confirmación de que la firma era mágica pero nada en la radio de que haya intentos de hacer drogas mágicas en este momento, así que sobre sus efectos solo tenemos lo que sabían antes de llegar aquí.

Jason le extendió una memoria y se sentó en el taburete junto a sus matraces con plasma.

—La droga crea procesos de súper desarrollo en las células, eres prácticamente Superman por unas horas y luego tu sistema falla y muere, sin importar la dosis el resultado es mortal y veloz. Un par de días en adultos y horas en menores de 18 años —explicó Kirk observando la expresión de Jason con cuidado.

—Eso no suena bien, se parece al suero de Bane, sin estabilizar.

—¿Bane?   
  
—Ugh si, espera iré por mi propia computadora y te mostrare los compuestos tal vez haya un paralelismo entre tu chica terrorista y el Bane de esta Tierra. Por cierto la única cosa a la que Superman no es impermeable es la magia, probablemente Bruce haga todo un maldito drama por decirte, pero aquí a ese tipo le pasan las cosas más raras.

Kirk bufo tecleando furiosamente en su propia computadora.

—Lo sé, conocimos a su clon.

—¿A Biz? ¿Volvió ya?

Kirk se detuvo y lo miro interrogante.

—No Kon, ¿quién es Biz?

—¡Oh mierda! Bizarro, literalmente es un Superman bizarro, pero es un buen tipo, lo envíe con Kory a detener una revuelta en Tamaran.

Kirk parecía a punto de lanzar una rabieta. Jason suponía que cuando eso ocurría solía haber desmembramiento y sangre derramada, y le gustaban sus miembros en su sitio.

Al parecer cuando se trataba de su Superman este Batman era mucho más paranoico que Bruce y ultra cauteloso.

—Fortalezas, clones y un Luthor que parece estar enamorado de Superman. ¿Hay más en ese repertorio interminable?

—Uh... ¿Su novia es Lois Lane?

Y Jason no chillo ni salto aterrorizado cuando Kirk destrozo una mesa y sus compuestos con la ira de un villano de película de terror. No señor.

—Okey... ¿Qué opinas de que pida chino y te ayude a hacer una lista de las cosas potencialmente mortales y venenosas para Superman? Más tarde podemos volver al compuesto de la droga y si no encontramos una cura, prometo que saltare de regreso con ustedes y quemare a la maldita que provoco todo esto —gruño convocando sus espadas con aire muy, muy presumido pues Kirk había saltado y sacado los colmillos con furia al ver sus espadas—, ¿Qué piensas? —dijo en una falsa pose heroica antes de que volviera al suelo más curioso que cauteloso y sin rabia asesina a cuestas, aunque aun parecía un poco enojado.

—Bien, pero serás muy especifico ¿De acuerdo?

—Trato hecho.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer!! Kudos y comentarios se agradecen mucho!
> 
> Estaré trayendo más actus para pasar la cuarentena.
> 
> Pueden seguirme dando me gusta en mi página de facebook [Sara Manen](https://www.facebook.com/Sara-Manen-410079072717513/)  
> Si gustan apoyar mi trabajo pueden invitarme un café ;P [ Ko-Fi Sara Manen!](https://ko-fi.com/A5071YMT) O regalarme un reblog en [ mi tumblr!](http://saramanen.tumblr.com/post/161155497968/bibliophile-stsuki-dcu-comics-archive-of)
> 
> Gracias!! Saludos!


End file.
